chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sieg Wahrheit (game)
This article is about the character of the game, for the novel see Sieg Wahrheit (novel) Sieg Wahrheit is the main protagonist of the Chaos Legion game. He is a Knight of the Dark Glyphs and is classified as a Legionator. As a Legionator, he has the ability to summon the Legions of Chaos using the forbidden power of the darkest of glyphs, given to him by the Order of St. Overia. Naming Sieg Wahrheit was named after the paint of Hans von Aachen known as Allegory or The Triumph of Justice (1598), which is known as Sieg der Wahrheit unter dem Schutze der Gerechtigkeit in German. History Prior to Chaos Legion By fighting side-by-side in battles of the past, Sieg became the best friend of Victor Delacroix and his lover, Siela Riviere, but when they sealed the Gateway of Chaos, Delacroix was infected by the darkness of Azrail and killed Siela. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything and blamed Sieg for her death, starting his journey to steal The Three Sacred Glyphs. Sieg pursues him and is nearly killed at Rotarl, where Victor Delacroix tells him that "the sinner shall be atonned" and that he will be punished before he can die. After this, Delacroix vanishes. Prior to Chaos Legion Rotarl, the Sacred Capital The high priest of the Order of St. Overia tells Sieg that Victor Delacroix killed Sir Clovis and stole the Apocrypha of Yzarc. Along with Thanatos, Sieg fights his way through the many balor and zeodagda in the city streets. After defeating the seven babdh commanders, Sieg reaches the central square and obtains the Sword Crest. A masked man awaits for him, and with a single glimpse, the mysterious figure breaks the Ultimate Crest in nine pieces, dismissing Thanatos and separating its nine pieces through the world. Sieg comes across his old ally-turned-enemy, Victor Delacroix... After a brief chat they begin to fight, after which Sieg is defeated. Victor spares his old friends life as he explains to him that he needs to suffer a little longer before is "punished" for his sins, he then leaves him in a bloody mess. During this scene, the Ultimate Legion, Thanatos' Crest is shattered into nine fragments and spread across the fictional world for the player to find (from now on, you can no longer use the Thanatos Ultimate Legion without all nine pieces collected). Once the scene has ended you will go to the Intermission where you'll be given your stage results. If were playing of Normal difficulty and the games thinks you were having alot of trouble with it, it will give you the option of change the difficulty to Easy Mode... (If you choose Easy Mode then I have failed you as your tutor <>... Or... You just plain suck). The Order of St. Overia ordered Sieg to track the traitor down, and when he finally beat him, Delacroix remembers killing Siela and jumps to his death, sacrificing himself to bring Azrail once again upon 'middle world'. Sieg states that the reason he never said anything to Delacroix was that he knew it was going to "end like that" if he knew the truth. Powers & Abilities See Sieg's Weapons! As a Legionator, Sieg can summon the seven Legions of Chaos to aid him in battle. Apart from this, he is a well trained knight of the order, having enhanced reflexes and being able to release lightning from his left gauntlet, which serves as a marker in the game and may paralize average enemies. He also owns a customized claymore with magical power. Gallery Allegory.jpg|Sieg der Wahrheit CrimsonCarnage.jpg|Crimson Carnage SiegAttack.jpg|Sieg attacking Delacroix SiegvsDelacroix.jpg|Sieg clashing Delacroix SiegBlood1.jpg|''the sinner shall be atoned'' SiegSword.jpg|Sieg's Sword SiegCG.png|CG Render SiegCG.jpg|CG Render SiegAllCG.jpg|All CG Renders SiegFight.jpg|Sieg fighting a Badbh ChaosEuropeAd1.png|Sieg on the european ad of Chaos Legion